True Love's first Word's
by Starisha23
Summary: Somethings up with Skulduggery and Valkyrie is determined to get to the bottom of it all... But how far is she willing to go. Valduggery.
1. Chapter 1: The want to be Normal

**True Love's First Word's**

**This is going to be a very short multi-chapter fanfic probably around 3 to 4 chapters depending on how much love you guys all give me! Next chapter will come soon as its already in progress.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The want to be Normal.**

* * *

The weather outside was beautiful just like the fully grown woman in front of him. Every inch of her reminded him of something… well beautiful, like a butterfly or a daffodil or something like that and as cliché as it sounds he had fallen head over heels for her. The once stuck up teenager had finally grown up and took thing's seriously for once. That's, of course, not to say she didn't make the occasional snappy comeback once in a while but I guess you could say that was part of her personality and he wouldn't dare change a thing.

Comparing himself to the said gorgeous woman, he was worthless. Yes, yes, yes he was very egoistic but who said that it was just a bubble to stop people coming in, to stop them hurting him with their malicious words and dirty look's.

All he wanted was to be normal again.

And you may ask what's normal? Well he wasn't asking for much, just a second chance at love and if that also included him getting his skin back so be it. He was actually thrilled by the idea.

So he sat, all his problems floating around his head as he watched her reading, trying to find any lead's on their new case. So far they hadn't one speck on evidence that the man they were after actually committed the crime but he had a feeling in his bones and when has he ever been wrong.

"Hey Skul, can you pass that book over?"

Skul peeled his eyes away from the refreshing weather to look at the twenty one year old. He tilted his head silently asking which book she was referring to, see they were in china's library and just from the size of the room you could tell there were millions of books. Catching on to his question she pointed to the book in his gloved hands with a raised eyebrow.

"That one."

"Well I think you best come get it." He said calmly even though his voice wavered with excitement. He had always wanted to run around china's library. Just running in general was great it made him feel young again, he could still remember running around with his daughter his wife trailing behind slightly; she was actually quite the runner, just like Valkyrie.

He ran for a while before rounding the next book case expertly then he bumped into something making him fall unceremoniously over something that felt like a female body, well it was technically, he couldn't close his eyes, seeing as he didn't have eye lids, so he had seen Val standing there with her arms crossed over her chest. They lay for an awkward moment before she cleared her throat signal for him to get off.

Also clearing his throat he got up brushing his self of before looking at Val who was propped up on her elbows. Offering her a hand he apologised. She gave him a worried look.

"Hey, are you ok?" She asked Smiling slightly. "You know you can tell me anything right?" She's right he can tell her anything but he's scared; he's scared that if he tells her she'll be disgusted and not want to work at him, and he's fine with that, he can't live that. Just being close to her is enough.

"I'm fine why?" Was he becoming obvious? Or was he being to flirty? Oh! Had she caught him staring at her ass!? These questions seemed to be buzzing so loud in his head that he hadn't even heard her response.

Val looked at the daydreaming man; well skeleton, not that she could care less. It was obvious that he wasn't paying attention to a word she was saying. Sometimes she wondered why she even tried, but then she would always remained herself that she loved him.

She knew it was wrong –Not the fact he was a skeleton- Because it just wouldn't work out, she couldn't mix her work life up with her love life not that there was much going on in that department. Still she didn't want to ruin their friend ship and then have to split up because he didn't love her back. She wasn't stupid she saw how he went into a dream sate with a love struck look on his bone-y features. She guessed he was thinking about his wife.

Valkyrie snapped her fingers in front of his face trying to get his attention back sighing. "Did you hear a thing I said?" She asked traces of annoyance in her voice.

Snapping out of his trail of thoughts he looked up at his secret love. "Huh? Uh no…" He trailed of. "Could you repeat please?"

"I said." She started, "You've been so out of it ever since I turned twenty and I'm worried about you, I'm scared my best friend's getting old and crooked!"

Skul rolled his metaphoric eyes, "You missing the fact that I'm over three hundred years old."

"Oh… Ye. So you a lost cause then." She cried, causing Skul to laugh.

"Says the nut case."

"Hey! There's the old skully I used to know!" She exclaimed happily smiling brightly now that her friend was his sarcastic self for now.

"Shhh!"

"Sorry!" Both Valkyrie and Skulduggery shouted back simultaneously followed by another 'Shhh!' this time from the other side of the room. "Sorry." The whispered again looking over at the troll who had an unimpressed look on his face.

They looked at each other silently and laughed so hard that by the end they were both coughing violently. Val's phone started to ring and she cleared her throat before picking up the call.

"Hello… Yes… I'll be there… Ye… Ok Bye." She looked over at Skul Apologetically. "Sorry Skully but I need to go to Ghastly to pick up my new jacket are you going to be ok here?"

"Oh ye sure I'll just keep looking for leads."

"Ok Bye." She said quickly before sprinting over to the front door, down the stairs and into her shiny black car courtesy of her parents who had gotten it for her on her 19th birthday.

She just hoped that Ghastly knew what was wrong with her best friend.

* * *

**Woohoo first chapter this story is gonna be super short but please follow and I'll make it worth your while! And don't forget to review. **


	2. Chapter 2: He's in Love

**True Love's First Word's**

**Here is your next chapter 3**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: He's in love.**

* * *

The ride to Ghastly was short lived due to the fact Valkyrie drove faster than the speed limit and zoomed past red lights. Luckily she hadn't one scratch on the black surface checking after she got out of the car hoping that near miss was in fact a scratch of any sort.

She looked at the Tailor shop window willing herself to go burst in and demand an answer as to why Skulduggery was playing up, being unfocused on the job, and day dreaming But she knew that she had to wriggle the answer out of him bit by bit till she had enough information to piece everything together.

As she approached the shop door she took a deep breath to calm he excitement and nerves, she was finally going to find out –Hopefully- what was wrong with Skull. She reached for the door handle twisting it to ensure entrance. When she stepped in she was welcomed by the smell of fresh leather and fabric softener.

"Valkyrie, how are you!" Ghastly greeted coming out of his work room waving. "I've got you knew jacket right here." He placed a bundle of cloth into her hand and she promptly lifted it up to get a better look at it. It was pitch black all over with small golden assents.

It was Gorgeous.

"Thank you so much it's beautiful." She smiled. "One of your best." She showerd him with flattery trying to soften him up for the big guns knowing the tough guy could be turned into a blob with just a few kind word's directed at him.

"Great thank you. Now what do you want?" He asked nonchalantly, sitting down with a cup of tea that happened to come out of nowhere.

"Huh?" She blinked a few times and smiled like he hadn't just ruined her plans of softening him up.

"You know, what do you need, want, I can tell when someone tries to make me into a talking blob." He laughed a thick hearty chuckle reverberating around the whole room.

"Uh- Well this is, ye…"

"Come now just spit it out."

"Ok." She began "What's wrong with skull?" She asked heart pounding in her chest hoping he knew the answer she didn't know what she would do with herself.

The scared man's eyes widened a fraction then promptly when back to their original state. He stayed silent not breaking the tension in the room, he lifter his head and looked her in the eye.

"He's in love."

"Well I kind of figured that out…" She said as if it were no big deal and lifted a figure to her chin ignoring or rather not noticing Ghastly shocked face he had just set up the mood and everything and she… she…

"That happened some time back… I'm wondering about now" She said gabbing a figure towards the ground.

"Ah- well, Good question…"

"So you know the answer." She leaned forward in her seat anticipating the answer like a child on Christmas.

"No."

"What!?" Valkyrie fell back on the sofa and lifted her arms to the sky. "You- But you made me… Believe. Oh- you."

"Hey I did nothing of the sort." He huffed. The he looked her straight in the eye. "But I might know someone who does and might even have the solution."

Val leaned in once again.

"Who?"

* * *

Valkyrie huffed and puffed as she drove her car all the way back to china's library, muttering about the cost of petrol and the inconvenience of it all. She had called Skulduggery to ask if he was still situated there looking for lead's but he said that he had gone home after the futile attempts of trying.

As she clambered up the creaky stair case that was in dire need to be changed or at least fixed she wondered how china would know what was wrong with skulduggery. He never talked to her, only if it were totally necessary or life or death situation.

She sighed as she reached the top opening the door to look at the mounds of books stacked up on the book shelves and the soft calming buzzing sound of something she had no idea.

Closing the door noticing the person who she was looking for wasn't in there she turned and wondered if she were in her flat. She knocked on the apartment door, she heard the clanking of heels and soon the door was elegantly opened by an equally elegant woman.

"Valkyrie, darling what a pleasant surprise." She stepped out of the door way, welcoming her into her peace full flat. Valkyrie sat herself at the blue plush sofa and looked up at the approaching woman who seated herself in front of her.

"The pleasure is all mine I assure you." She replied in a sickly sweet tone causing china to let out a small laugh one as sophisticated as her did not giggle in the presence of a guest especially one so antsy.

"Ah, of course, now what is it you wanted."

"Why does every one assume I'm after something?"

"Oh am I wrong to ask?" China asked a soft smile playing on her lips as she teased he companion.

"No." Val grumbled looking to the floor.

"Well ok, so what is it?"

"Something's been going on with skulduggery and I don't know what it is." She sighed in frustration.

"Well that's simple really." China shrugged looking Val in the eye eyes softening smile twitching to the left. Val for the third time that day leaned forward in anticipation.

China moved back to sit straight arms folded over her chest looking smug. "He's in love."

_Ah, keep in cool, don't turn red, breath, not heavily! Ok good. Now talk. _Valkyries brow twitched in annoyance and after regaining her self-control, continued on.

"I've been told." She grumbled and china's brow lifted in turn. "But this is different he has large mood swings." She put her head hi her hands and shook it from side.

"Time of the month?" China suggested and Val couldn't supress the snort that came rolling from her lips and laughed.

"Ye… No." She laughed removing her hands from her face to wipe a stay tear. "I just need to know…" She looked up. "You know…"

China smiled knowingly but softly not teasingly but genially

"You know I know exactly why…"

* * *

**Cliff hanger! Dun, Dun, Dun anyone have any idea what it could be. Well it's kinda bate but if you don't get it re-read chapter 1. Peace out. Follow, review and all that shazaz. (Who still says that?) I'm a dork.**


End file.
